villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill (Murder Party)
Bill (Murder Party) Bill is the most insane and violent of the five hipster artists who lure Chris Hawley into a party as a ruse to kill him as part of an art piece to appease Alexander, a snooty art patron, and earn grant money. Bill is the most insistent among his peers on committing the act of murder, and when given the option to not kill Chris, he tells his friends "I didn't sign up for a second degree assault party." Bill is a painter, but his plans to murder Chris do not involve painting. When asked what he intends to do with Chris, his response is "I dunno. Cut his dick off and set him on fire." Bill appears to be one of the more immature party hosts along with Lexi, which is impressive considering how immature the villains in this movie tend to be. Bill is portrayed by William Lacey. Bill has the most extreme reaction when he learns that Alexander has betrayed him. He goes into a mad rampage with both a baseball bat and an axe. Bill dresses as a Baseball Fury ala the Warriors. He frequently plays with a Playstation Portable game system. He rarely seems invested in what's going on around him during the movie, and announces to all party attendants that he'd rather be at home with his father and mother when he is under the effects of sodium amytal. Villainous acts Evil Acts In the film Murder Party, Bill commits several evil acts including: # Kidnapping and tying up Chris, the films protagonist. # Planning to murder Chris. # Suggesting castrating Chris and setting him on fire. # Making a threat towards an innocent dog. # Murdering one of his best friends (though he had witnessed her and two others mocking his art earlier, which obviously hurt him deeply.) # Murdering a room full of pretentious performance artists. # Chasing down Chris with intent to kill him. Not as villainous acts Bill is the most psychotic and least sympathetic among his friends. He cares less about Sky's death than the rest of his crew, and does not help Lexi extinguish Macon, or try to stop Zycho from killing Paul or Lexi, and is in fact Lexi's killer. This aside, Bill unlike Zycho and Alexander does have some redeeming traits and moments. He reveals to the group that he doesn't want to be at the Murder Party in the first place, when he is under the effect of sodium amytal, and would rather be at home with his parents. This actually makes his involvement in the whole ordeal somewhat tragic. He also takes a temporary liking to Chris, as does everyone else while under the effects of sodium amytal. Unfortunately, when the drug wears off, he does not feel the same. He is also greatly offended by Zycho's racism. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Barbarian Category:Anarchist Category:Fighters Category:Insecure